1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flare dispensing systems and more particularly pertains to a new flare dispensing and igniting system for providing a convenient system for storing flares prior to use, and for dispensing and igniting the flares during use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of flare dispensing systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, flare dispensing systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Many of the known flare dispensing systems include means for igniting the flare when the flare is being dispensed from a housing holding a plurality of flares. However, many of these systems ignite the flare while the flare is located in the housing in which the plurality of flares are stored, which can be hazardous if some of the ignited material remains in the housing or is deflected back into the area of the housing where the plurality of flares are being held. This feature of the prior art can be especially hazardous if the ignited flare becomes lodged or jammed in the exit passageway of the housing. Thus, these systems can present a significant hazard to the user if the plurality of flares become ignited in the housing.
Further, many of the known flare dispensing systems are designed for a particular size of flare, and are not able to handle flares of different sizes. Thus, the use of different sized flares requires the user to have two or more of these known systems, one for each size of flares.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of flare dispensing systems now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new flare dispensing and igniting system construction wherein the same can be utilized for providing a convenient system for storing flares prior to use, and for dispensing and igniting the flares during use.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new flare dispensing and igniting system apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the flare dispensing systems mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new flare dispensing and igniting system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art flare dispensing systems, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a flare dispensing and igniting system including a housing for holding a plurality of flares for dispensing. The housing has side walls, end walls and a bottom wall, and a dispensing opening in the bottom wall. A dispensing plate covers a portion of the dispensing opening, with a closed position adjacent to the dispensing opening for preventing flare movement through the dispensing opening. The dispensing plate is pivotable away from the dispensing opening to permit a flare to pass through the dispensing opening. An ejecting assembly is provided in the housing for ejecting flares from the housing and which includes a plunger assembly for pushing a flare through the dispensing opening and past the dispensing plate. The dispensing plate has an inner surface facing the dispensing opening, and the inner surface has an abrasive texture for abrading the end of a flare as the flare passes through the dispensing opening for igniting the flare as the flare is ejected from the interior of the housing.
In one embodiment of the invention, a guide wall is provided in the housing that slopes downwardly toward the dispensing opening such that flares resting on the guide wall are directed toward the dispensing opening. The guide wall may define a flare dispensing space above the guide wall and a flare storage space between the guide wall and the bottom wall of the housing, with the guide wall being pivotally attached to the bottom wall to permit pivoting of the guide wall to access the flare storage space.
In one embodiment, a biasing assembly is provided for biasing flares in the interior of the housing toward a first one of the end walls of the housing. The biasing assembly may comprises a biasing wall oriented substantially parallel to the end walls, with the biasing wall being oriented above the guide wall for contacting flares resting on the guide wall. A biasing member may be located between one of the end walls of the housing and the biasing wall for pressing the biasing wall toward the other of the end walls.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new flare dispensing and igniting system apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the flare dispensing systems mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new flare dispensing and igniting system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art flare dispensing systems, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new flare dispensing and igniting system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new flare dispensing and igniting system which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new flare dispensing and igniting system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such flare dispensing and igniting system economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new flare dispensing and igniting system which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new flare dispensing and igniting system for providing a convenient system for storing flares prior to use, and for dispensing and igniting the flares during use.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new flare dispensing and igniting system which includes a housing for holding a plurality of flares for dispensing. The housing has side walls, end walls and a bottom wall, and a dispensing opening in the bottom wall. A dispensing plate covers a portion of the dispensing opening, with a closed position adjacent to the dispensing opening for preventing flare movement through the dispensing opening. The dispensing plate is pivotable away from the dispensing opening to permit a flare to pass through the dispensing opening. An ejecting assembly is provided in the housing for ejecting flares from the housing and which includes a plunger assembly for pushing a flare through the dispensing opening and past the dispensing plate. The dispensing plate has an inner surface facing the dispensing opening, and the inner surface has an abrasive texture for abrading the end of a flare as the flare passes through the dispensing opening for igniting the flare as the flare is ejected from the interior of the housing.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new flare dispensing and igniting system for storing flares in a housing from which the flares can also be dispensed so that there is no need to transfer the flares out of a storage container for use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new flare dispensing and igniting system that is adjustable to hold flares of different sizes and dispense flares of different sizes.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.